


Making Plans and Uninvited Guests

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [4]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh plans to go get Horatio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans and Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Calleigh looked at the map and plotted out the route they would take. It would be easy enough to head toward the Keys, there was really only one road in and out with most of it actually being a bridge or series there of but then Horatio picked an out of the way spot that looked to only be frequented by locals judging by the lack of any overly commercial places surrounding it and the lack of roads into it.  Although pretty much anything with a beach access was fair game for tourists, hence the bed & breakfast cabins Horatio was staying at. She and Mack were scheduled to leave in the morning to make the best of the time they had incase Horatio gave them a hard time about coming back.

It had been a harrowing 4 days, making plans, helping Mack with Maddy and her 'boyfriend', working with Ryan and Mike on the gun composite. She really needed to talk to someone but when she tried to get a hold of Speed, she hadn't been able to reach him and he wasn't returning her calls. She left him one last message telling him what she and Mack were up too and where they would be going.

A knock at the door distracted her from her task and had her pulling files over the map to cover it.

"Come." She called, with a folder and pen in hand.

"Hey..." 

"Mack.  You certainly like to play with fire don't you? One of these times someone is going to recognize you and start asking questions."

"Whatever," he answered with a smile and a shrug. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.  "Here look at the route I've planned since there is no direct route, I think I picked the best one."

Mack circled the desk and followed her finger as she traced the route. "Looks good to me. Unless we want to chance back roads through this part of the glades." He said tapping the map.  He knew the unmarked roads were there but that they might not be something she'd want to travel.  He didn't know how adventuresome Calleigh was to try those roads.  He knew Madison would like it but then his daughter liked taking the road not traveled in more ways than one.

 


End file.
